


我爱豆不搞cp（六）

by Kazeiris



Category: MO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeiris/pseuds/Kazeiris





	我爱豆不搞cp（六）

和樱井翔的那次对话不过是大野智生活中的一段小插曲，不过因此也让他想起来了要把放在那里的所有矢野健太的box和杂志给松本润的事情。说起来他和松本润虽然已经数次约饭，但是两人其实并没有对方除了推特以外的更多联系方式，所以大野智的第一反应就是上推特给对方发私信。登上了推特的以后照例弹出来很多粉丝的各种各样的私信和评论留言提醒，他懒得去看，通通叉掉。但是，等到他去找和松本润的对话窗口的时候又犯了难——他和松本润上一次的对话好像发生在两个多星期以前，那以后发过来的各种乱七八糟的私信直接把属于松本润的私信淹没了。大野智本来就不怎么熟悉推特的操作，这下找信息更是找得眼睛都花了。他往下翻了十条左右发现找不到就放弃了。  
最后他直接发了一条新推特并圈了一下松本润，想了想，又从电脑里选了一张矢野健太的图片做配图。那张图是他自己画的，因为当时他正好刚刚帮松本润买到想要的那本杂志，矢野健太又是封面人物，所以他摸鱼的时候就顺手随便涂了一张。  
希望润君能看到这条推吧，大野智这么想着。

然后这条推特下面的评论突然就炸开了花，粉丝们纷纷询问口口声声宣称一辈子只爱楠大雅一个偶像的深山小可爱太太是不是爬了墙……哦不，是变成了双担。当然，大野智对这些评论是根本不管的——除了严肃对待工作之外，他其实是个看心情做事的人，回复评论这样的事情他是一次都没有做过。所以，他发完这条推特，就一头扎进了钓鱼杂志中无法自拔。  
休息日和钓鱼杂志更配哦！  
松本润这头刚从学校图书馆借完书回来学习了几个小时，趁着喝杯咖啡的休息时间刷开了推特，就发现自己被大野智圈了。等他点开那条提醒才发现，对方发了张应该是自己画的Q版矢野健太。  
不过，大野智平时推特上除了少量楠大雅的相关信息和自己画的楠大雅之外什么都不放，为什么突然发出这张图并且还圈了他？难道是有什么事情吗？  
这么想着，他点开了底下的评论并留了言：

哥哥会唱歌：嗯？怎么了？？

想了想，他又给大野智发了一条私信询问情况，但是等了快半个小时都没有收到对方的回复，他就知道对方肯定在忙，只好放弃等待并退出了推特，又重新开始了自己的学习大业。  
到了这个时候松本润就有点后悔当初没有留下大野智的联系方式，不然的话也不会连沟通都这么滞后。他想，下次有机会，还是向大野智要一下对方的联系方式吧。  
匆匆一瞥留了个言就溜了的松本润自然也不会留意那条推下面因为他的出现而再次炸裂的评论。因为正主没有任何回应，所以底下已经有粉丝在猜深山小可爱太太是不是已经不爱楠大雅而转投矢野健太的阵营了。至于少部分玻璃心的粉丝们已经开始嘤嘤嘤了什么的，我们暂且不提。

 

松本润时隔一个多月再次见到大野智，对方已经比自己上一次见到他时足足黑了两个色号。  
这人最近工作是不是太少了人太闲了啊，又钓鱼钓多了没涂防晒吧？就不能好好管理一下自己的皮肤吗？  
松本润会这么想其实一点都不奇怪。他本人从大学开始就已经在业余时间做某些杂志的平面模特挣生活费直到现在，作为模特，因为对形象管理有严格要求，而松本润又是一个特别克己的人，所以他对保持自己的形象特别重视。而大野智，明显对自己的形象什么的非常随意，根本就不在乎。所以，松本润每次见到他，他的皮肤色号都会产生或大或小的变化。  
如果要松本润提出一个大野智需要改进的地方的话，那他一定会说，麻烦他注意一下自己的皮肤，让自己变白一点。虽然黑皮的大野智也可爱，但是皮肤白一点不是更好吗？  
……好了，他知道对方是不会听自己的话的，他们也没熟到那个地步。  
大野智本以为自己能早点下班，没想到上司却在他快下班的时候给他布置了新任务，导致他迟迟没能离开。等到他下班的时候已经是晚上九点多，松本润已经按照约定在他们公司楼下的小餐厅里等了他快两个小时。  
“啊，小润对不起，今天加班晚了让你等这么久真的不好意思……”他一脸抱歉地在松本润对面坐下来，顺手扯松了自己的领带，长出一口气。  
“没关系，设计图我到哪儿都能画啦——”松本润摇摇头：“大野さん要吃点东西吗？”  
早就已经过了饿点根本感觉不到饿的大野智摇了摇头，从自己的背包里把杂志和box取出来递给对方。  
松本润一边接过东西放进包里一边仔细观察着大野智的脸色。  
“大野さん，你的脸色不好哦。我刚好开了车过来，要不，我送你回去吧？”  
大野智下意识地摇头：“不用了，我坐地铁回去就可以……”  
可松本润却没有妥协，依旧坚持己见：“不行，你这个脸色我真的有点担心你一个人回去会不会出事。你在这里等我一下，我马上过来。”  
说着，他站起身来，朝结账的柜台走去。

 

大野智连续几天加班确实很辛苦，一下了班头脑发昏，根本不记得松本润是怎么把自己送回家的，也不知道对方是什么时候离开的，他几乎是回到家一沾到枕头就睡死过去了。等他被饿醒过来的时候松本润已经不在了。他在床上翻滚了两下，决定先起来喝杯水。谁知一打开餐厅的灯，就发现桌子上放了个不大的纸袋，底下压着一张便利贴。  
便利贴是松本润留给他的。原来松本润担心他可能没吃饭晚上会饿，所以趁着去结账的机会顺便给他买了两个三文治，还特意叮嘱他要吃的话记得放到微波炉里先热一下。  
润君可真是温柔呐。  
大野智这么想着，后知后觉地发现这回自己又没能成功要到对方的联系方式。  
既然没有对方的联系方式，大野智只好按照老办法，爬上推特给对方留言表示感谢。而正当他发完私信准备退出的时候，突然发现今天冒出的“提到我”的提醒有点太多了。他没多想，随便点开了一条。  
这是一条热度挺高的推。虽然对方在其中圈到了他，不过发这条推的人大野智很确信自己并不认识。他随便扫了一眼，看到了那条信息同时还圈到了松本润，顿时一个激灵，清醒了大半。于是，他认真地从头又看了一眼那条推特，并点开了图片。  
图片是一张松本润的推特截图，发送推特的日期大概是在一年多以前，松本润表示自己中了票去看了山风的演唱会，并抱怨了一下演唱会上楠大雅居然对矢野健太动手动脚毫不安分，再表达了自己很不愿意把这两个人捆绑在一起搞cp的强烈愿望。大野智认真地看了一遍并没有发现有什么问题，可发出图片的推主却抓住这张图片不放，把松本润其中的言论无限放大为松本润“极其讨厌楠大雅”、“根本是个矢野健太毒唯”，并提醒大野智要擦亮眼睛不要和这样居心不良的人往来。而且，下面的评论居然也有不少人跟着对方骂松本润。  
松本润成为平面模特的这几年也积累了不少粉丝，他的粉丝也知道他喜欢矢野健太，这回看到松本润被骂当然不能忍，于是就在下面也留下了不少过激言论。  
正啃着热热的三明治的大野智觉得莫名其妙，不过想了想又隐隐猜到大概是上次自己那条推特的缘故。只是他很惊讶，没想到自己一条简简单单的推竟然引发了连锁反应，最后发展到这个地步。不过松本润喜欢谁是他的自由，他也并没有因为喜欢矢野健太而黑或者掐楠大雅，只是不喜欢看到自己的偶像莫名其妙地被一群粉丝起哄和团员搞cp营业而已，这一点倒是和大野智不谋而合。所以，大野智怎么想都觉得这次松本润被骂莫名其妙。  
他看了半天，越看越生气。  
只希望现在这个时候松本润已经睡了，没有看到这些东西才好。  
大野智刷新着页面，直到看到对方发的最新的一条推特表示要是“深山小可爱”太太和“哥哥会唱歌”两个人真的成为了朋友的话自己就要从大野智这个眼瞎的推主这里脱饭，终于忍不住了，干脆自己在下面留言：

深山小可爱：他只喜欢矢野健太不希望矢野和大雅搞cp有什么问题？你有话不会好好说就只会骂人吗？我们成不成为朋友和你有什么关系？脱饭什么的随便你好了，你以为你自己很重要吗？

大野智在推特上面的粉丝有两千个左右，他刚一发这条评论就已经有粉丝发现了。而对“深山小可爱”太太的粉丝来说，这条评论无疑像是一颗炸弹，把很多人都炸出来了。  
从来只是转发个楠大雅相关的番组电影电视剧信息或者丢个图就跑根本不回复任何评论的“深山小可爱”太太居然评！论！了！  
——而且还是为了一个此前根本没有出现在他的任何一条推特里的平面模特兼矢野健太厨“哥哥会唱歌”而和自己的粉丝正！面！硬！刚！  
看看这都评论了什么！  
脱！饭！随！便！你！  
什么“我们成不成为朋友和你有什么关系”，这不就是证明这两个人很！有！关！系！吗！

 

松本润第二天登上推特的时候脑子还处在起床气的支配之下，根本还没清醒过来。他随意点开了自己最新的那条不知道为什么突然多了很多评论的推，发现下面很多留言都是什么“到此一游”、“慕名来看看深山太太的cp”之类的，脑子越来越懵。于是他想都没想，截了图然后半睁着眼圈了一下大野智。

哥哥会唱歌：@深山小可爱 ？？这是什么情况？[图片]


End file.
